


Blaine "Can't Ride a Bike" Anderson

by brigittesworld



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25558126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brigittesworld/pseuds/brigittesworld
Summary: Blaine didn't know how to ride a bike before meeting Kurt. Shortly after they start dating, Kurt suggests they go for a bike ride through the park. So, Blaine recruits the Warblers to teach him how to ride a bike in 24 hours.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	Blaine "Can't Ride a Bike" Anderson

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fan-fic attempt! Leave your comments and remarks down below. Hope you enjoy!  
> Also inspired by kuhlaine, she's the best. <3

It has almost been a month since he and Kurt started dating. They went to the same university – NYU, and had a couple of overlapping classes, where they eventually got to know each other. Since they officially became a couple, they spent most of their time cuddling under a blanket or cooking together in Kurt’s tiny kitchen. Blaine loved Kurt’s cooking; he couldn’t find the words to describe how delicious the food tasted each time Kurt presented a new plate of unknown wonders to him. He just loved it – loved him, that much.

“So, Blaine, I’ll have to take extra classes this Saturday because I saw this amazing workshop where I can finally start to learn how to use the sewing machine. You’ll be all by yourself for a day, can you handle it?” Kurt said. Blaine just couldn’t imagine spending a day without his gorgeous boyfriend. Blaine sighed. “Fine, I’ll miss you so much though,” he said, then gave him a small kiss on the nose. “If you want,” asked Kurt curiously, “We can go to Central Park on Sunday for a bike ride. I saw these bikes for rent at the entrance of the park, and I’d love to try them out!” Blaine froze. He actually didn’t know how to ride a bike, but he obviously couldn’t miss the opportunity to spend time with Kurt at one of his favorite locations in New York. “Yes, I’d love that!” he said cheerfully, and got to see the huge smile on Kurt’s face once again. “We’re going to have so much fun!”

Of course, they were going to have so much fun, if Blaine actually knew how to ride a bike.

He brainstormed all day on how he was going to learn riding a bike in one day. He contemplated on calling Kurt and just cancelling the trip, but he couldn’t even imagine the disappointment on his face. He didn’t deserve this. After a while of thinking, he decided to give a call to his old best friend, Wes from Dalton Academy. If he remembered correctly, he could ride the bike pretty much flawlessly, maybe he could help. He grabbed his phone and dialed the number.

“Hey, this is Wesley speaking.” said a very calming voice. “Wes! I am Blaine, do you remember me? It has been such a long time.” Blaine replied. “Blaine? THE Blaine? Blaine Warbler?” Wes said jokingly. He really missed Wes, they never really talked after graduation. “It’s so good to hear from you! Although I wonder, why call me all of a sudden after all these years…” Blaine knew exactly why. He instantly moved to New York after living for 17 years in Lima, Ohio, as was so excited by the idea of living in the Big Apple. When he got his acceptance letter from NYU, he basically just packed his bags, and didn’t even say a proper goodbye to his friends, the ones that he spent almost all his time with. He obviously didn’t want to mention this to Wes, so he just said, “You know, life’s really fast here in New York. I don’t even have that much time for myself, but I’d love to catch up with you sometime!” “That sounds like a great idea. So, you need my help with anything?” he asked once again. “Yeah. I know this sounds so awkward, but I have been dating someone for almost a month now, and he just proposed a bike trip in Central Park this Sunday but… I don’t know how to ride a bike, Wes.” He could hear Wes bursting out a laughter. “This is what you called me for Blaine? You must be very hopeless. How do you expect me to help you if we’re literally 500 miles apart? I mean, I’d love to, but it’s quite impossible don’t you think?” he said, but Blaine had the perfect solution. “It’s actually interesting of you to say that. I never really use the miles on my frequent flyer card, and I’ve been collecting points for years now. How about a small trip to New York, you can bring Jeff, Nick and Trent too, it’ll be like the old days!” Wes was probably shook by what he just said. He could obviously never say no to an all expenses paid trip to NYC. He accepted it without hesitation. “Blaine Warbler, seems like you just got yourself a cycling tutor.”

Blaine instantly booked the tickets for his friends from Dalton since he needed them here ASAP, he only had one day to learn a task that seemed to challenging to him. Now, the only thing left to figure out was where and how he was going to learn to ride a bike. He had to do it without Kurt seeing him, or else he’d figure out that he lied to him. A few moments later, he saw an Instagram notification pop up on his phone, Wes was thanking him for the tickets and they were already on their way to the airport. God, he really missed the Warblers. This terrifying experience for him could actually turn into a fun gathering with his old friends, who knows? He would have more fun with Kurt, and at the same time bond with his old friends. This plan almost seemed too perfect.

It was almost around 7 PM when the door rang. He opened it to see a very tired Kurt, he basically just collapsed onto Blaine’s arms. “Gosh, today was so tiring,” he said with a rather gloomy face. “I’m not even sure I’ll go to the sewing class tomorrow. Maybe we can go to the park instead? It’d relax me for sure. You’re like an energy bar for me, Blaine. It’s literally impossible for me to feel down when I’m with you.” Blaine was actually quite emotional by what his boyfriend just said. It felt great to hear someone say that you comfort them: he didn’t really experience that feeling since like ever. He later realized what Kurt just said. He instantly said to him, “No Kurt. You have to go to your class tomorrow. It’s the opportunity of a lifetime!” Kurt got confused by this sudden reaction from Blaine. He replied teasingly, “So am I that bad that you don’t want me around anymore?” Blaine started to giggle. “You know my answer to that, Kurt. I can just imagine you in that cute little workshop enjoying yourself and learning something that can be pretty useful to you. If you don’t learn how to sew, how will you become a fashion icon and how will you be a guest judge on Drag Race? I thought you wanted that so badly and you would do anything to sit on that judge panel.” “Now you are making that up, Blaine. I regret telling you that. Okay, I guess I’ll take the class tomorrow. It better be worth it,” said Kurt. Blaine thought to himself, “Yeah, I think it will.”

When Blaine woke up next morning, Kurt was already gone. He sighed. “Today is going to be a long day.” He put on a Dalton sweatshirt (yeah, he planned this reunion perfectly, he just knew the others were coming with their Dalton sweatshirt too) and a pair of sweatpants to go along with his top. Before going out he realized a note on the kitchen counter. “I made this sandwich for you before I got out, hope you enjoy! xo – Kurt.” Yep, Kurt was the love of his life, and he didn’t see that changing soon. He felt so happy that he ate the sandwich rather aggressively and put on a huge smile. He was ready to go.

Central Park wasn’t really far away from where he and Kurt stayed (luckily Kurt had his own place close to the university, so it was easier for both of them), he didn’t even have to take the transport. He put on his headphones and shuffled Kurt’s playlist, since they both knew that he had the better taste in music, just like fashion, food, series and pretty much everything he could imagine. He didn’t know how to feel about the fact that he was going to learn how to ride a bike today – he dreaded this moment the most because he was almost sure that he was going to fall off and make a mess of himself in front of the entire park. “Maybe this is a great moment to return,” he thought, but he had to do this. Wait, why did he get so nervous over a bike? IT’S JUST A BIKE. He grinned. He was almost at the park, so he grabbed his phone and took a quick selfie to send to Kurt, he would probably see it when he got out of his class. He took almost 20 photos to be able to choose between them, he wanted Kurt to see his perfect version every time. “I think this looks good,” he said, and pressed the send button. He was about to continue walking before realizing who were standing in front of him.

“Blaine! Wow, you look so… grown? Wow, is this _our_ Blaine?” said Trent cheerfully, and the others were staring at him pretty much astonished as well. “I missed you guys so much, how about we grab a coffee before we start our mission?” asked Blaine, and since they were all coffee addicts, they pretty much agreed at the same second. Blaine took them to a Starbucks nearby, since there wasn’t a Starbucks in Lima and he wanted them to try it out. “I know it’s no Lima Bean, but…” Blaine said, before getting interrupted by Wes. “We are not here to talk about coffee, Blaine. We have so many questions. First of all, who are you dating? Is he likeable? Is he friendly? Does he know how to cook, because I know you can’t!” they all said mockingly, but then started to laugh so loud that some people legitimately stared at them. “Yeah, he knows how to cook. And yes, he’s amazing.” Said Blaine, and the Warblers were just stunned by the fact that the Blaine who never dated anyone finally had someone that he was happy with. “I’m so proud of you, Blaine,” said Jeff. Jeff was Blaine’s childhood friend; they were pretty much together all the time during his entire time in Lima. God, it felt so refreshing to finally see him. When they finished their coffee, they guessed it was time for the hard part. “Shall we go?” said Blaine, rather nervously. Wes turned to him and said, “You’ll be fine.”

It was around 11 AM so the park wasn’t really crowded. The rental was at the entrance of the park so they just walked there together while discussing about how they were going to make Blaine sit on the bike without falling off. It really was a challenge. They finally reached the desk and rented 5 bikes for one hour. Blaine thought to himself, “Wait, how am I going to learn it in an hour?” But it was as if Wes read his mind, because he suddenly said, “I know what you’re thinking Blaine. This is why we’re here. We are going to make you learn how to ride that bike. We will!” This still seemed so awkward to Blaine. The way this turned to be such a huge event scared him because he got more and more stressed. “I guess I’m ready to go,” he said, while the others were trying to choose which bikes they wanted. It was showtime.

“Welcome to Bikes 101 Blaine. The object of this class is to steal your lover’s heart and at the same time learn a pretty dope skill,” said Wes. “The number one rule to riding a bike, is to find your balance. Once you feel you’re floating, you’re good to go. Put your feet on the pedals and while balancing yourself try to accelerate,” explained Nick. “Gosh, this sure is complicated,” said Blaine, in a tone that pretty much made it seem like he was crying. “Okay, let me try what you guys just said.” He sat on the cushion of the bike, put his feet on the pedals and tried to stay balanced. It was actually working. His friends were cheering for him, although he wasn’t sure if they actually were or were just making fun of him. He didn’t care. He was doing this for Kurt. Kurt, his future husband. Funny to think how he was stressing this much over a bike. But to him, this moment drew the thin line between “my boyfriend, Kurt” and “my dear fiancée, Kurt.” Without realizing, he had already begun to move on the bike, although, he was just steering the wheels in a very unbalanced position. He continued to accelerate for about 10 meters before he crashed to the ground. The Warblers started to cry out of laughter. “Blaine really belted out all those notes and brought back the Nationals trophy to us _twice_ yet he can’t properly ride a bike? Maybe I should’ve gotten his solos instead,” said Jeff, and they all laughed once again. Blaine’s mind was set on succeeding. So, he got up, asked for help from Wes and put his feet back on the pedals. He was keen on not falling down this time. “Kurt, Kurt, Kurt, Kurt, Kurt…” he thought to himself, somehow thinking of him made him much more confident. He started to spin the pedals again, and was actually balanced this time. He seemed to actually succeed. He nearly reached the halfway point of the park but was still on the bike, so he guessed it was an achievement. The other boys were following him with their bikes, and they reached him after some time. Blaine was actually having a lot of fun at that moment. Steering down Central Park with his 4 old friends who flew all the way from Lima because they cared for him. He felt loved. He needed that.

They cycled around the park for almost 3 hours without realizing that they had to return the bikes back. They were so lost in the moment, but they’ve all wanted this for a long time. They finally stopped when Nick was out of breath. “I think that’s enough for the day,” he said, and got off the bike. They all returned back to the booth and paid the extra 10 dollars for returning the bike late. “I had so much fun today guys! I wish we could hang out longer, but I need to return back home because Kurt will be coming soon, so I have to be there before he realizes I’m onto something,” said Blaine, and invited them to a group hug. “He sure sounds like someone special,” said Wes. He added, “We’re actually so happy see you like this, Blaine. It’s really what you deserve. I hope it works out for the both of you.” Blaine replied, “We’ll see, if I return back to Lima on Monday you know I fell off the bike.” They all laughed again, for the last time, together. Blaine waved to them then crossed the road to head home. He really loved those boys.

“Blaine! You’re home,” said Kurt, when he entered through the door. It was almost 9 PM, so Blaine had already come back home. “I hope you didn’t die from boredom at the work shop,” said Blaine, and gave him a huge hug. After the hug that almost lasted for a minute, Kurt said, “Actually, it was quite helpful. I learned so many things that I never knew before. If I start sewing you sweaters these days, don’t blame me.” Blaine jokingly said, “All of my sweaters are either lobster patterned, green, or red. Pick your favorite.” Kurt giggled and asked, “Ha ha. So funny Blaine Anderson. Did you eat anything?” He was full. But he just couldn’t resist the idea of the smell that was about to burst out of the kitchen when Kurt put a godly meal in the oven. He smiled at Kurt and said, “Yeah, I’m starving.”

Last night’s meal was obviously amazing. In fact, he was so full that he couldn’t get out of bed. But he also knew what they were going to do today. It was time to go to the park to ride a bike together with Kurt. He was waiting for this, after all, he spent his whole Saturday trying to perfect his cycling skills. They left the house together, walked to the park with their hands locked (they didn’t care what the other people thought, they were proud of who they were and weren’t afraid to embrace it) and finally arrived to the Central Park gate. Blaine acted like he didn’t know where the bike stand was, so he just allowed Kurt to guide him the way. When they arrived to the desk, the clerk clearly recognized him. But she didn’t seem to care, so Blaine pretended like he didn’t know her either. “We’d like to rent two bikes please?” The clerk gave them the passcode for the two remaining bikes (yes, they were actually pretty lucky) and after thanking the woman, Kurt basically ran to the bike screaming “I call dibs on this one!” Blaine could give anything in the world to see him happy. “It’s yours, Kurt!” he said cheerfully, as he felt like he was about to have the best time of his life.

They both got on the bike, but Blaine had a hard time balancing at first. “Oh no, this can’t be happening right now,” he said to himself, but he later pulled it off. They were cycling next to each other, while embracing the beauty of the park. “Wow, we picked the perfect day to cycle,” said Kurt. He later added, “Although, I might say Blaine, I never knew you were able to ride a bike this well.”

Blaine smiled. “I learned it from the best.”


End file.
